Meeting Ebony
Log Title: Meeting Ebony Characters: Ace, Chameleon, Ebony, Major Bludd, Mockingbird, Over Kill, Raven Location: Portal, Southwest United States Date: 10 February, 2010 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: The first Shattered Glass denizen ventures through the portal and encounters a group of Joes and Cobras. Category:2010 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP Southwest United States - North America The Desert Southwest is exactly what it sounds like: Desert.. The arid regions of Nevada, Arizona, and New Mexico predominate, with their rocky peaks. The major vegetation in these areas consists of desert scrub and cacti. Rainfall in this region is sporadic, limited to annual downpours that lead to flash floods. Habitation is sparse and centers around water and/or major highways. Some towns are little more than wider parts in the road with gas stations. A quarter tank of gas can mean the difference between life and death here. Only appropriate in this area that a road listed as 'Route 666' runs through this, from New Mexico into Utah, crossing the corner of Colorado to get there. Utah and Colorado are anomalies in the northern part of this region, with their more forested areas. Along the western section of this region is California with a paradox of climates. The southern half of the state is similar to the more arid areas of Utah and Arizona, while the Northern and coastal regions are more lush and green, like Colorado. Chameleon nods quickly at Ebony, putting her hands on her hips. "Yes. One who is not too damned happy about seeing someone else making the claim you did." She frowns very slightly, looking at the portal and frowning. "Not to mention looking at that.." ;Southwest Portal Before you is what looks like a broken mirror, or jagged window into the unknown. It's as if something has busted open space-time and left an uneven hole to someplace else. You can see vaguely into what's beyond the wrecked gateway, and the hole is large enough for anything smaller than a gestalt to pass through carefully if it avoids the sharp, glowing edges of the portal. ---- Ebony shrugs, "Well, I only claim the truth. And I don't recognize you, so how am I to know you are a Joe? Prove it." Over Kill tilts his head, talking to himself like a madman for a moment. Ahh internal network connections. "Right. So the Baroness is here. Or her half sister... or..." he pauses. "And we're helping the Americans.." he starts to circle the vector. "And the Americans have ripped a non-radioactive hole in the sky and out walks a black-haired woman who is a dead ringer for Scarlett. I know what's going on here. I do. This is a dream." he looks to the sky. "Hold on a moment. I'm waiting for it." Ebony frowns, "Waiting for what?" Over Kill pauses. "The rain of odd human food. Or other things that come with dreams." Ebony mutters, "if this is a dream, it is my nightmare." Instead of raining food, another G.I. Joe jet appears in the distance. Over Kill looks to Ebony. "Yours and mine together. Maybe you're dreaming this too." He looks around. "Can two people have the same dream?" He pauses. "Oh look; another Joe. Just what we need." The Vector just looks rather uncomfortable. From the west, a Vector flies in low over the desert, slowing as it approaches the coordinates it was given to travel to. In the cockpit, Major Bludd directs the external visual pickups toward the odd mirror-looking object below. "That is an odd thing," Bludd admits, staring at the readings. A warning sounds, and he glances to the lights on the radar. "Busy around here," he mutters to himself. "Let's take a quick circle around." Chameleon frowns just a little. "I could ask the same, since you claim to be one as well. When Ace gets here, things should clear, though." The jet in the distance resolves itself into a Tigerhawk as it approaches the portal. ;Ace's Tigerhawk Ace’s Tigerhawk is a small, single-seat jet. This one is painted in desert camouflage colors, and is armed with a rack of smart bombs as well as a set of air-to-air missiles for dogfighting. Vulcan cannons are installed on either side of the cockpit, which is labeled with the stenciled name “COL. ‘ACE’ ARMBRUSTER.” A small image of Snoopy as “WWI Flying Ace” is also painted on the side of the craft. Adjustable wing tips fold up to create different flight positions based on altitude and flight conditions, and overall the craft looks small, agile, and deadly. ---- Chameleon does dig for her ID though, since that's pretty standard, to display. Ace's Tigerhawk glides past the Vectors, on alert by not targetting the enemy craft. Ebony smiles, "Ace... Yes... However, Check my Serial Number, RA242967434" Over Kill sees another Vector come in, and crouches. "I wonder which one he's bringing...there will need to be a discussion." He seems very tense and quiet simply listening to the Joes talking to Ebony. Maybe he'll learn something. Major Bludd says, "I'm approaching the target. There's a fair amount of activity out here ... Over Kill, give me a situation update." Chameleon quietly runs that past on the computer systems. Ebony looks around, and her frown deepens, "Wow... Look at all the activity.... all for lil' ol' me?" She asks, in her best southern accent, which, considering she is still from the South, is pretty good.... Ace lands his Tigerhawk near the portal, and emerges, taking off his helmet. He then strides over, looking confident and official, holding his helmet under his arm. He's one of the later toys, and doesn't look like his has an injured-pet collar around his neck. The second Vector makes a wide circle around the group of people gathered near the strange mirror-like thing, then comes in for a landing opposite Vector Four and Over Kill, a good distance from the android. It lowers its head and Major Bludd opens the cockpit and climbs out, remaining near the Vector. Ace strides up, and looks at the gathered assembly. "What's going on?" he directs at Chameleon, looking at Ebony oddly. Over Kill oddly moves protectively in front of his vector. He puts his hand on its large head, glaring a bit at the approach. You'd think they'd be together... odd. Ebony peers at Ace, noting the subtle differences, "Hiya Ace.... bet I can guess your real name." Chameleon glances to Ace and sighs. "Glad you're here." Over Kill says, "Four.. be still. This is really weird." Baroness says, "Bludd, you on site yet?" Major Bludd says, "I've just arrived. Over Kill, I'm still waiting on that sitrep." Ace says winningly, "Ebony, I presume?" Ace glances from Ebony to the glowing portal. ;Ebony The woman before you is Tall, well over 6 foot tall, with Ebony hair that trails to just between her ass. It is straight, with a hint of a curl in it. Her eyes are a shade of blue so deep, it might remind one of the sea. Her face is attractive, and her generous mouth frowns more than it smiles. Currently, Ebony is wearing pair of black leather pants, that are skin tight, and tied on to her legs, leaving a bare patch of skin from her ankle to her hips, that is crisscrossed with leather ties. On her feet are a pair of black, stiletto heeled, ankle-lengthe, Leather boots. The boots have a special, built in, pouch, that could contain anything from Ammo Clips, to small explosive devices. Strapped to her right leg, is a combat knife, in a sheath, with a blade of at least six inches. She is wearing a shirt, of the same color, and material as her pants, it is also skin tight. It is more of a halter top than anything, showing lots of skin, her tummy, and a generous portion of Clevage. Strapped to her body is ammo pouches, along with a holstered pistol, and a special pouch, to hold bolts for her Power Crossbow. Covering her hands are leather-like guantlets, that go to her elbow, that also have a place to attach weapons. Her left gauntlet holds three Shuriken throwing stars lined up in a row on the outter arm side. The right Gauntlet holds nothing visible, except the buldge of a quick-release hand gun. Strapped to her back is a Katana. ---- Over Kill says, "Well I've been giving it. There's an anamoly and a bunch of Joes gathered around the lady that came from the portal." Over Kill says, "It's weird. No one's shot at us yet." Ebony smiles sweetly at Ace, "Of course. Don't you like the hair?" She just assumes the hair is different, considering someone said her version here was called Scarlett. Major Bludd says, "Have they said anything of note?" Ace says winningly, "It's an interesting look for you. I, ah, assume you came through that hole in the sky?" He crooks his thumb at the glowing portal. Ebony shrugs, "Or, maybe I am some Spy from Russia, sent here to infiltrate the Joes." Over Kill says, "They recognise her as Ebony. Though she shares the same.....name as Scarlett. That other-baroness is talking to her." Major Bludd watches the conversation, intrigued that no one has challenged his presence yet, nor that of Over Kill. "How very odd," he mutters. He glances across to the android, then back to the cluster of Joes. Ace glances at Over Kill and Major Bludd, but for now his focus is on Ebony. Over Kill nods "This dream is something different isnt it?" he asks. Ace says, "We have had Cobra send clones against us before... but never so dramatically." Ace now addresses Bludd and Over Kill. "What's your interest in all this?" Major Bludd says, "Ebony. Fitting name, I suppose. Seems like they're challenging her. Either it's an elaborate ruse, though for what purpose I've no idea, or this Ebony is some kind of Joe impostor." Over Kill says, "I'm sure this is all a dream of some sort." Over Kill looks to Ace. "Don't ask me, I was just doing a fly over." he says. "I think it has something to do with.." He motions to the portal. "That. Or this is a rather complex dream." Ace frowns. "You aren't welcome to be making flyovers of US territory." Major Bludd folds his arms over his chest and gazes at Ace haughtily. "Mebbe I like th'climate," he drawls. "Bit cold out east, y'know." Ace smirks. "So I heard." Over Kill looks to Ace. "That's allright. We didn't ask permission." He says with a headtilt. "At least that makes sense." Over Kill says, "So if this is a dream I can do anything I want right?" Ace says winningly, "At least it does." Major Bludd says, "It's not a dream, Over Kill." Over Kill nods "And since this is a dream I can do anything I want." the BAT-leader says. Oh, Dear. Over Kill says, "Why sure it is. Thats the only way this makes sense." Major Bludd points at the raven-haired woman the Joes appear to be questioning. "So who's this, then? New recruit?" Ace takes a step back from Over Kill at that. He looks at Ebony. Ace says, "Perhaps we should take this conversation elsewhere." Ace takes another step back towards his Tigerhawk. Over Kill waves. "Goodbye, dream GI Joes!" he almost singsongs. "Have fun with this peace thing!" Ace mutters to Ebony, "... as..." Ebony arches an eyebrow, "I am no clone! I am original. If anything you are F*ckin Clones!" Ace's hand drifts towards his sidearm. Major Bludd flicks a bemused glance toward Over Kill. Vector four chirps. "F*ckin Clones!" why does she have to repeat the most inappropriate things. Ace mutters to Ebony, "... I... you... If... I said..." Chameleon just watches, shakng her head slightly and rolling her eyes. "This just gets weirder and weirder..." Ace mutters to Ebony, "The... about... the..." Over Kill looks to Major Bludd "Aren't you supposed to be helping the Americans?" he asks. Major Bludd glares at the android. "Mind yer own business, Over Kill." Ebony frowns slightly, "Cobra.... The Evil Hippies that are trying to ruin the American Way of Life, by bringing in Peace, Harmony, and DEMOCRACY???" Ace looks shocked. "What?" he sputters. Major Bludd's head jerks toward Ebony and his gaze locks in her. "What?" he echoes Ace. Over Kill nods "Oh yes that's right." he pats his vector a bit. "You have it right, Ebony." he says. "Thats exactly what we are now. Apparantly thats waht we do!" Ebony sighs, "What is this world, F*8KING INSANE???" Ace says winningly, "America's not a democracy in your world?" Major Bludd says, "This Ebony is claiming Cobra are ... 'evil hippies' dedicated to peace and harmony. Over Kill is not helping." Over Kill pauses. "I warned you.. everyone here is completely stupid." Major Bludd mutters, "It ain't one in this one either." Ebony takes a few steps back, "I think.... I think it is time to go home. This world is insane, and the only intelligent life is here is a godd*** robot!" Over Kill says, "What? That's what we do now right?" Zartan snickers. Over Kill nods "That's the smartest thing I've heard all day. Unless...you want to help me retake this world from the brain-vacuum that is humanity." Major Bludd pinches the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Over Kill, shut up. Just shut the hell up already, will you?" Baroness says, "No, Over Kill, we are biding our time, winning the hearts and minds of the American Citizens, so we can take over the country, without firing a shot. Once we have the United States, the world will soon follow." Baroness says, "I am getting reports that the Joes have scrambled their Broadband...." Over Kill says, "why do we need to win their hearts and minds when we can splatter them on the walls?" Baroness says, "Over Kill, we have been trying that way for 30 years..." Over Kill says, "Well aim better!" Baroness says, "Over Kill, ENOUGH!" Major Bludd says, "Push the button, Ana." Baroness says, "I have let you get away with insubordination for the last time...." Baroness says, "not yet Sebastian..." Over Kill says, "Oh, just get on with it. Can't shoot an American may as well silence the only one who knows what war is." Baroness says, "HOWEVER, Over Kill.... If you do not shut up, and calm yourself down, I will shut you down. Is that clear?" Over Kill stares at the sky as if it has the answers to all of his questions. "Can you take me with you, Ebony? Please?" Over Kill says, "Yes, Commander." Ebony nods, "Sure, why not. Promise to listen to my orders?" She'll order him first, to submit to being taken apart by the Joe Scientists.... Over Kill pauses. "So what would you order me to do anyways?" Baroness says, "Sebastian, I think it is time, once again, to consider Over Kill's status...." Ace looks from Chameleon to Major Bludd, as if unsure what to do in this situation. Major Bludd says, "Think we're gonna need a new Over Kill unit. Or a completely new way of controlling the BATs." Ebony shrugs, "Oh, I don't know..." Major Bludd says, "He's asking to go with Ebony. It sounds like they're talking about her being from ... somewhere else. And he wants to go along." Over Kill pauses. "Maybe I should...take a raincheck on that." he says. He doesnt trust this black haired Joe any more then its redheaded counterpart. He stays by his vector. "I'll go back to helping people now. Is there a kitten up a tree someplace?" Baroness says, "Perhaps, in punishment, we shut him off of BatNET for a period, place the Vectors and BAT's under another Commander, for a while, and see if that works... WHAT? Ebony is... from somewhere else? Like... Russia?" Major Bludd says, "Where in the world is there a Cobra that's full of hippies?" Baroness says, "Umm....*speechless*" Major Bludd mutters into his radio, glaring hotly across the sand at Over Kill. Over Kill spends more time looking confused and guarding his vector then anything. GAME: Ace PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Ebony's words sink into Bludd's brain finally and he laughs aloud. "You want HIM to follow ORDERS? Ha! Good bloody luck with that! That thing's worse than a stopped clock! Yer welcome to 'im!" Ace regains his composure. Ebony shrugs, "Suit yourself, Robot boy." She looks at Ace, than Chameleon, "Well, you pinko, leftest, terrorists, have fun...." Ace frowns. Ace says, "Have a safe trip back." Major Bludd glances to Ace. "Who's whom now?" Ebony shrugs, "Or maybe I'll take a long walk, and see if this world suits me better." Over Kill murmurs "Dumber then a clock but still not dumb enough to follow a stranger to another world that may be stupider then this one..." he pauses. "Maybe she's right. Maybe I am a moron. Only chance for freedom and I blow it." he turns to Vector 4. "Better the stupid humans you know the the stupid humans you don't." Ebony is actually thinking that she and about 5 of her Joes could take this world over, and rule it.... Ace frowns. "That might not be the best idea at the moment," he says firmly. Ebony shrugs, "You going to try and stop me?" Ace says, "I have no wish for a physical confrontation, but until we determine the nature of this... rift in space-time, we might want to limit contact between worlds." Chameleon just shakes her head a little bit, listening to Ace and staying behind him mostly, ready to take whatever action becomes necessary. Over Kill pauses. "I won't stop you. You wanna see some really stupid humans? I could show you where they all hang out. You'll want to go home in five minutes." Major Bludd glowers at Ebony and at Ace. "Speak English, man," he demands. "What the hell is going on?" Ebony shrugs, "If you don't want me around, maybe I'll stick around anyways. Could be fun.... It looks like this world is ripe for someone like me to come in, and... set up roots." GAME: Major Bludd PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. Ace says winningly, "I'm not sure that's the best idea." Over Kill Extends his hand to Ebony. "I think I understand. Come with me. I'll show you our world. So you can best burn it." Chameleon coughs very softly, narrowing her eyes at Over Kill and nodding at Ace. Ace narrows his eyes at Over Kill, pointedly ignoring Bludd's requests for explanation. Ebony chuckles softly, and moves towards Over Kill, "Now that sounds like fun. Best offer I've had in... years." Ace says winningly, "Ebony... I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave with Cobra." Over Kill chuckles. "A broken clock can be right twice a day you know." He keeps his hand extended, like the dark lord of lame. Major Bludd stalks past Ace up to Ebony. "Just who the hell /are/ you, anyway?" He looks her up and down, still scowling. "Y'/look/ like Scarlett, but clearly yer not. So let's have it." He flicks a gaze to Over Kill. "An' you, siddown. You've burnt yer last bridge." Ebony says simply, "I came through a portal in the sky, and no, I'm not Scarlett. I'm alot f**king better. Bring her out, I'll kill her and take her place." She seems to be ignoring Ace, and Chameleon, figuring, somehow that the roles in this world are reversed... even if Cobra here seems to be not quite as evil as she would like. Ace strides up to join the little powwow. Major Bludd shifts slightly to get in Ace's way. Vector Four seems amused with Ebony. "Ebony. F**king better." Over Kill glares at her. "How come the only words you can remember are curse words?" Vector Four chirps. "Stupid Humans!" he nods "That's better." Ace turns his attention to Bludd. "Keep in mind I can have you arrested." Major Bludd's scowl softens; he smiles at Ebony. "I like the sound o' that," he comments. "She owes me a knife wound from a few months ago." He rolls his eye at Ace. "I'm terrified, mate, really. If I c'n get outta Leavenworth, y'think you lot c'n 'old me?" He turns back to Ebony. "Honestly, this lot're so full o'themselves it's sickening." Over Kill nods "Scarlett doesn't mess with me. I put her in a wheelchair and I am proud of it." he pauses. "So..while you're planning to replace yourself here...we can burn this world together. We really need a new one to start over dont we? Old one's messed up." Ebony shrugs, "That is about the only thing they have in common with the Joes I know.... We can, however, back it up." She says to Bludd, and to Over Kill she mentions, "I don't want to burn down this world. I want to take over. Tell me, are there lots of innocents to torture?" Ace glowers, obviously not used to being ignored and brushed off like an annoying gnat. Major Bludd raises an eyebrow at the mention of torturing innocents. Over Kill nods "Oh yeah tons of them. You kinda make sense." he says. "My people decided to be nice. I dont know why but I'm a Battle Android trooper so Im all about submitting others to my will." Ace looks from Ebony to the Cobras, including the Vectors, and assesses the situation, mentally calculating odds. Ebony smiles sweetly at Bludd's raised Eyebrow, "What, torture too mean for someone like you? I'd think you'd enjoy it, cyclops." Over Kill offers. "I've never tortured anyone. I wouldn't mind seeing it. YOu know A good learning situation." Ace takes a step back, talking quietly into his radio. Major Bludd narrows his eye at Ebony. "Yer as charming as yer counterpart," he grinds out. "I don't care what y'do. Go with the android. Take 'im with ya. Learn to square dance." He shrugs. "An' you," he glances to Over Kill sourly, opens his mouth to speak, then shuts it again. Over Kill looks to Bludd. "Survival tactics. War is what I was built for. War is what I do. Even if that is not your causae anymore." Ebony chuckles, "Maybe I should meet this Scarlett.... She pissed you off, eh Cyclops? She is a friend of the pricks over there, claiming to be real Joes." She pauses, "This world SUCKS." Mockingbird has arrived. Raven has arrived. Ace is standing in front of a glowing rift in space-time, watching Ebony converse with Over Kill and Major Bludd. Chameleon backs him up. Ace and Cham have Joe jets not far away; Over Kill and Bludd have a Vector each. Ebony has a jetpack! Ace and friends are out in the desert, BTW. B) A beat up old Studebarker is rollin' and rockin' towards the coordinates given by Ace. "We go way back," Bludd replies, his gaze shifting back to Ebony. "Got lotsa reasons t'hate each other." Ace says winningly, "Bludd, this provocation isn't going to help your new 'do-gooder' image. Leave now." Ebony nods slightly, "Well, if you want someone to kill her, I'll take the job. Only cost you...." She pauses, "Well, since I don't know where to find her, say, half a Million." She looks at Ace, and says, "Him, I'll do for free, if you like." Raven is just *really* glad he's not in a helicopter this time! Ace glowers. Ebony blows a Kiss towards Ace. Over Kill looks to Ebony. "Didn't I tell you this place is nasty? Oh man..." Major Bludd laughs. "That's the best thing I've heard y'say yet," he grins. "And 'im... 'scuse me jus' a mo." He turns, his gleeful grin dropping into an irritated glare in an instant. "I'll bloody well stand where I want t'bloody well stand, /mate/," he spits, giving Ace's shoulder a shove on the final word. "An' y'don't know Jack about me 'image', alright?" Major Bludd goes pub cranky. o.o Ace turns to Bludd at the shove. "I have no conflict with you right now, 'Major,' but if you wish to be brought into custody as well, touch me again." Ace draws his pistol, pointing it at the ground for now but steely and obvious in his conviction. Over Kill pauses. "I think I'm the only honest person here. But that's because I'm not human. I hate everyone here and all they stand for." he says. Ace seems prepared to bet against the odds in this case, if needed. Ebony smiles at Over Kill, "No, Robo-man.... *I* am nasty. This one time, I kidnapped someone, and turned them into my slave... Ok, well, that was lots of times, but seriously, the time I am thinking of, the parents of the man got him back... one piece a day.... Took them two years to get him all back." She notices Ace's pistol, and she laughs, "You're a pilot, and you want to fight against a Robot, a Cyclops, and what some consider to be the dirtiest fighter in.... well, in *two* universes?" She shrugs, and pulls a Shuriken from her quick-release sheath. Over Kill looks to Ebony. "I've been a slave my entire life." He says. "In one way or another. Maybe I should start chopping people into pieces. You know. I could learn a lot from you.." Ace says winningly, "I don't want anything of the sort, Ebony, but if you are going to get into a contract with terrorists, you leave me no choice." Over Kill blinks. "Who'se a terrorist?" he asks. Ace's icy eyes flicker towards Over Kill. "Burning down the world might inspire a little terror there, sport." Ebony arches an eyebrow, "Terrorist... Someone once said, One Mans terrorist, is another mans revolutionary..." She smiles, sweetly, "I don't remember the author of that quote, but he doesn't know how right he was." Over Kill pauses. "If we're terrorists could you please inform the Baroness and Major Bludd? I think they've forgotten." Over Kill says in a low voice. "My BATs are being misused. Send help. Send planes. Send something for us to destroy." Mockingbird frowns a little, glancing to Raven beside her "Buckle up." She notes, the lights on the car going out as she hits the accelerator, bouncing across the desert wildly. Ace says, "In either case, Ebony, I'm bringing you into custody. Surrender your jetpack and your weapons." Ebony looks at Over Kill, and shakes her head, "That thing is disturbed... severely." She looks at Ace and laughs, "Over your dead body.... Maybe." "Way ahead'a ya," Raven mutters, still thankful they're not flying to the scene. Although with the way Mockingbird's driving, it may still count as flying! Ace says winningly, "Very well." Ace takes a step back as the sound of a car approaches rapidly. Over Kill blinks. "Why does everyone say that? I am not dusturbed..." *ROAAARRRR* An engine suddenly, a horn HONKS, and then suddenly Mockingbird flicks the HIghbeams on, blindingly bright for such an old car as it crashes onto the scene, heading right towards Ebony! (and anyone near her perhaps) >> Mockingbird misses Ebony with Blow. << Major Bludd glares hotly at Over Kill and makes a mental note, written in Sharpie marker, pressed down with significant force. He takes a step away from Ace, flicking a nasty smile at Ebony, as if inviting her to entertain him by eviscerating Ace. Mockingbird seems to have a hard time trying to klil someone, closing her eyes at the last minute! Ebony glances at the sound, and frowns, slightly. This might not feel good.... But she jumps into the air, and lets her jet pack take her up, and over, and than down behind the car. She throws her shuriken at the Pilot, while bringing up her Crossbow. Ace brings his gun up, trying to track Ebony as she no-doubt moves way too fast for him. Over Kill ducks at the flying car. "Allright! Something to shoot at. Please. Let me shoot at it.." >> Ebony strikes Ace with Shuriken. << Major Bludd swears evocatively in two languages as he throws himself out of the onrushing car's path, rolling into a crouch to survey the situation. AT feeling no THUMP, Mockingbird opens her eyes, then yelps and hits the brakes, jerking the wheel to one side as they suddenly whip right around... spinning twice before halting facing the combatants once more "Thank GOD." Ace erks as the star shunks! into his center mass. "Whoa!" Raven yelps after the car comes to a stop. "What a ride!" He shakes his head. "Okay, time to get to work." He practically leaps out of the car, drawing his gun in the process. Without wasting a second, he levels it at Ebony, and fires. >> Raven critically strikes Ebony with Pistol ! << Ace backs away from Ebony, firing a shot at her as he tries to get out of sword range in case she tries to close in. >> Ace strikes Ebony with Pistol . << Over Kill says, "Yes.. now this is better." Over Kill doesn't get involved in the fight right away. He crouches by his vector. "Ask, and I'll take a side." he doesn't seem to care who he fights for at this point. Major Bludd draws his sidearm in a reflexive motion, backing up and surveying the chaos that's suddenly erupted. Mockingbird remains in the car as she speaks into her radio, then climbs out, opening the door and crouching behind it as the headlights continue to illuminate the scene as she draws out her pistol to fire upon Ebony as well. >> Mockingbird misses Ebony with Pistol . << Chameleon pulls a weapon out quickly as she sees an attack hitting Ace, firing quickly as possible in response to it. "Bad choice, dearie." >> Chameleon misses Ebony with SMG . << Ebony is able to sidestep all but two bullets, one from Ace, that grazes her arm, and one from Raven, that doesn't graze, but goes deep into her stomach. That hurt. She roars out a battle cry, pulling her Crossbow, up, and around, and firing it in one smooth motion at Raven. >> Ebony misses Raven with Power Crossbow . << Ace continues to back towards the Tigerhawk, firing off another round at Ebony. >> Ace strikes Ebony with Pistol . << Raven drops down onto his stomach, getting rather dusty in the process, but avoiding the shot nonetheless. He raises the gun and fires another shot. "Gotta try harder than that," he remarks lowly, though Ebony probably won't hear it. >> Raven strikes Ebony with Pistol . << Over Kill isnt attacking. He's simply watching, unsure what he should be aiming at at this point. Major Bludd sees Ace retreating toward his jet and smiles, taking off after the pilot, pistol in hand. It seems he owes Ace a bit of payback. He snaps off a shot as he closes the distance. Mockingbird says, "ACE!" Over Kill says, "Not sure if we should be shooting joes or holding out the olive branch right about now. hmmgh." Baroness says, "If the Major shoots, you should shoot." Over Kill says, "Ah. Ok! We're shooting then." Over Kill says, "You people are weird. Targetting." Baroness says, "Over Kill....." Major Bludd says, "You go on about how nobody's fighting and now you won't fight? I'm liable t'take you apart once I'm through with the flyboy, tincan!" Over Kill says, "What you are!" Over Kill says, "How am I supposed to know we are fighting now?" Over Kill says, "Freakin weirdos!" Baroness says, "Over Kill, one more insulting word to your superior officers, and I will shut you down." Over Kill says, "Im just gonna walk away slowly." Baroness says, "If the Major is fighting, get in the fight, Over Kill. THAT is an ORDER" Chameleon swears slightly at the continuing situation, pulling her bigger rifle out by this point. She just sighs at the shooting going on. "So much for this..." She checks fire, and pulls trigger. >> Chameleon strikes Ebony with Assault-Rifle . << Over Kill says, "So..we're fighting Americans now right?" Major Bludd says, "We're fighting Joes." Baroness says, "We have ALWAYS been fighting American MILITARY" Over Kill says, "Okay. So the stupid has worn off." Major Bludd says, "*growls incoherently*" Over Kill says, "I mean it's not like Im a dreadnok. I can't take the stupid and get paid... i mean..Im in a weird situation here." Ebony rushes towards Raven, after taking a few more bullet holes. None that severe, although, the assault rifle the cheap-Baroness-Clone fired did hurt a little more. She draws her Katana, and swings it at the Gun arm of Raven, seeing as how his shot hurt the worst. >> Ebony strikes Raven with Sword. << Major Bludd says, "It is your use of the word 'stupid' that is going to land you in the scrap heap, android." Over Kill says, "My head hurts. I think Im just going to shoot the closest non-vector to me." Major Bludd says, "If you injure me, I will shut you down." Raven moves to the side to avoid the blade, but it manages to slash his shoulder and causes him to drop his gun with a cry of pain. He ignores the fallen weapon for now and instead clutches at his injury, blood seeping from it. Ace feels the zing of the bullet whiz past just a moment before he hears the shot, and belatedly ducks down as he approaches his Tigerhawk. Spinning around, he fires a shot back, hoping for another lucky hit like he got in Colombia. >> Ace misses Major Bludd with Pistol . << Over Kill takes his right arm and replaces it with his laser. He mutters. "See what you guys make me do. You are all confusing." with that he takes a passing shot at the closest person to him. Chameleon. >> Over Kill misses Chameleon with Laser . << "Raven!" Mockingbird moves finally, rolling over the back trunk of her car to next to him, covering him as he stood. Her face stared up at Ebony, creeped out by the smiliarities to Scarlett as she knelt there, gun held but not firing. Ebony smiles at Mockingbird, "Well, hi...." She pulls something from her pocket, and after pulling a pin, drops it by Mockingbird and Raven. She than turns, and jumps over the car, to get cover. >> Ebony critically strikes Mockingbird with Grenade ! << >> Ebony critically strikes Raven with Grenade ! << Now that he's close enough, Bludd reaches out for a handful of Ace's flight suit, bringing his pistol down toward the pilot's head. He's going to get his pound of flesh tonight, and he's not picky about who he gets it from. >> Major Bludd strikes Ace with Bash. << Ace cries out as he's struck in the head with Bludd's pistol. Not in the head! Head injuries keep him off flight duty longer! Raven gets a sort of "oh crap" look on his face as he realizes what Ebony is doing. "Move, now!" he shouts to Mockingbird, and then, still obviously in pain from his injury, he thinks quickly and kicks the grenade under the Studebaker. Only then does he proceed to duck and cover! Mockingbird squeaks as well with a similar look as Raven. He does what she meant to, and turns to bolt next to him as well, flattening against the dust. CABLAM!... Her studebaker now becomes the most area-covering car in the desert. Chameleon slips around the throw of the grenade, trying to get in on Ebony from the other side if she can. She curses softly as the laser is shot at her, but doesn't answer now, trying to use the situation to give herself a chance t4o make a leap at Ebony, in hopes of being able to jump her and get her tossed onto the ground. >> Chameleon strikes Ebony with Throw. << Ace ughs as blood runs down his face. Feeling he has nothing to lose, he lashed out at Bludd with his skull, trying to headbutt the major in the forehead. >> Ace strikes Major Bludd with Bash. << Over Kill starts after Chameleon, avoiding the grenades as he approaches. "I'm sorry about this but you happen to be the closest person. Shall I kill you or do you have a better target." he doesn't attack this round. Chameleon doesn't answer Over Kill right away, instead making sure to jump in towards Ebony, to follow in after her. She almost growls, and tries to poke her knee in down below the belt on Ebony, quickly. >> Chameleon misses Ebony with Kick. << In such close proximity, Bludd has no time to evade the wild attack. He shouts in surprise, grabbing the pilot and dropping to the sand, attempting to kick/toss Ace away from him. >> Major Bludd strikes Ace with Throw. << Ebony quickly rolls away from Chamelon's kick, and jumps to her feet, her feet and hands moving in rapid motion, striking at Chamelon, in various body parts, while she yells at Over Kill, "Attack the Grenade Survivors!" >> Ebony misses Chameleon with Rapid-Strike. << Puffing a little, her back bruised and charred from landing, mockingbird carefully looks up. Blinking as she hears Ebony's order, she looks at Over Kill "We're an EXPLOSION survivor, not a GRENADE survivor!" she thinks fast as she shouts, a hand moving to Raven to help him up. Raven staggers to his feet, with Mockingbird's help, once it's safe to do so, although he did get cut up quite a bit from flying car debris. "What a *blast*," he comments (and here's where you cue the rimshot). "You okay, Mockingbird?" Ace is grabbed, kicked, and tossed to the ground, unfortunately for him in the direction away from his ship. He his the ground hard, rolling awkwardly and losing more blood from his chest and head wounds. Ace aims his pistol shakily, and fires off another shot at Bludd, trying to angle to not hit his Tigerhawk if he misses. >> Ace strikes Major Bludd with Beretta . << Over Kill stops firing at Chameleon and just looks around for a moment. "Will any grenade survivors, please raise their hand? This would be quite helpful." Chameleon dodges away from the attempted strike to her, laughing and swinging an elbow up, trying to get herself a piece of Ebony's head with the sharp pointed part. "My, I'm certain all ov the boys are loving this..." She laughs just a litle. Fortunately for Over Kill, Bludd's too involved in pulping Ace to pay any attention to the android's sudden apparent ineptness in battle. The mercenary prefers to stick to one target at a time. He grunts as Ace's shot pierces his upper arm, but ignores the pain to reach out and seize Ace around the throat and pummel him into oblivion. >> Major Bludd misses Ace with Blow. << The Evil Shana, smirks, "Maybe I should rip all your clothes off, and show them what they really want to see, eh?" She says, after slips her head out of the path of the elbow. "Our I could cut all that binding leather off...." She still has her Katana out, and she slashes it at Baroness' sister. >> Ebony strikes Chameleon with Sword. << Mockingbird mutters into her radio, hearing a struggle to one side. She nods to Raven and nudges "Ace needs help. I'll try to uh, distract the Major." she notes, turning to jog that way. She grabs something from her car on the way by, the logistics woman running towards the two before skidding to a halt "HEY MAJOR! " she shouts, throwing her 8 mag flashlight at him. Those things are stinking heavy. >> Mockingbird misses Major Bludd with Throw. << Raven picks up his dropped Desert Eagle and holsters it. He then rushes toward Ace to assist him in any way possible (which may or may not involve eventually attacking Bludd). Ace dodges back from Bludd's attemped grab, erking, "I warned you... to surrender!" Hearing Mockingbird's piercing yell, he hopes for a distraction and lashes a foot at Bludd's face. >> Ace strikes Major Bludd with Kick. << Over Kill doesn't see any voulanteers. He shakes his head. "Tired of figuring this out. Four. Come on, lets go." He motions to his vector and just starts to walk away. Chameleon erks as the sword slashes her, the zipper on her leather giving way and leaving it popping clear open for all the world to see. She swears as that happens and the blood drips, trying to grab hold of Ebony's head and see if she can't shove a knee up into her ribs and underneath, trying to gouge into her guts with it.. >> Chameleon strikes Ebony with PRecision-Strike. << Major Bludd's head snaps around as Ace's foot makes contact with his temple. He staggers aside a few paces, levelling his sidearm at the pilot's head. "Bloody Yank," he sneers under his breath as he pulls the trigger. >> Major Bludd strikes Ace with M9 . << Ebony has a knee suddenly hit her ribs, and she feels something crack. She sheaths her sword, and fires up her jetpack. She launches into the air, kind of hoping the backblast will fry the annoying woman that just cracked one of her ribs. (No attack, +retreating) >> Ebony retreats from the area, leaving herself open to Mockingbird, Major Bludd, Chameleon, Over Kill, Ace, and Raven. << Ignored, Mockingbird growls at Bludd, her face paling as the Pilot is shot again "Ace, no." she murmers, her own gun drawn, but that close to the pilot she was reluctant to fire... Raven draws his gun once more and distances himself a bit from Ace. He aims at Bludd, steadies himself despite his bleeding injuries, and fires. >> Raven misses Major Bludd with Pistol . << Ace arghs, yanking his head to the side but still getting grazed as the bullet bounces off the side of his skull, leaving a bloody gash down the side of his head and certainly giving Ace a major concussion. Ace thashes on the ground, too dazed and weak to attack in return. >> Over Kill retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Mockingbird, Ebony, Major Bludd, Chameleon, Ace, and Raven. << Chameleon turns as Ebony flees for the portal, frowning as she sees the condition Ace is in. She quickly hurries over to him, and moves to give him cover if she can, sighing softly at the image of the blood on the side of his head. She draws her assault rifle again, ready to cover. Ebony flies through the portal, calling out to the Joes, "Like Stallone always used to say in his Movies.... I'LL BE BACK!" She disappears through the portal, and the world again, is right... well... less right than it was before she came, but at least now, there are not two Shana O'Hara's walking around the Earth.... " Ace gazes up blearily at his half-naked savior. "Did I die? Is this heaven?" It's the concussion talking. Major Bludd takes a few steps toward the flailing Ace, growling as Chameleon rushes into protect the pilot. He smiles slowly, with evident malicious glee, wincing slightly as he keys his radio. "Ana, how much for yer sis's carcass?" Major Bludd says, "Ana, how much for yer sis's carcass?" Over Kill says, "Carcass..dead. Yes. Good. Shoot something." Mockingbird watches Ebonia leave, and scowls at Bludd as she moves forwards to help Chamelon "You're outnumbered Cobra. Better get out of here. I already keyed in the SOS call, more backups' on the way. If you want to get out of here on your own now's the chance." she notes, her radio in one hand to prove her bluff. Over Kill continues to wander off in a westward direction. Who knows what he'll shoot at next. Vector 4 follows him,warily. "So I bet tomorrow we'll be sending them care packages." Raven kneels down beside Ace, silently cursing the fact that only knows basic first aid, not enough to stop this amount of bleeding. His own wounds are ignored, though he is still clearly in pain. "Hang on, Ace," he says quietly. "You'll be okay." GAME: Ace FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Ace slips in and out of consciousness. He looks very pale from blood loss. He really needs to stop getting into fights when he's out of the cockpit. Chameleon snarls softly as she sees the smile and all the glee, thinking of something that she KNOWS will wipe the smirk off his face if it works. She digs into one of her limp pockets quickly, and with a flick of the wrist, a small dart flicks out towards Bludd, something... not nice on the tip. >> Chameleon strikes Major Bludd with Tranq-Dart. << >> Major Bludd temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Major Bludd looks between Raven and Mockingbird, then to Chameleon, still grinning. He opens his mouth to speak, likely something sarcastic and full of vitriol, but stops suddenly as the little dart flies up, sinking into his neck before he can raise an arm to protect himself. His expression grows confused and clouded, and he sinks bonelessly to the sand, the pistol falling limply from his fingers. Ace loses consciousness completely, and begins to go into shock. Over Kill gets a call from one of his vectors. He's not too far off by this point. "Oh now what?" He listens. "Six. Move between him and the Joes. Do not let them take the Major prisoner. Pick him up and return him to base, if needed. I'm returning to the scene. Mockingbird lets the others take care of Ace as she walks over to Bludd's form, toeing him a little bit to make sure he really WAS Down, and resisting the urge to boot him. She makes a report into her radio for assistance, not knowing about the Vector incoming. Over Kill wanders back to the scene, a second Vector following him. He starts to place his missile launcher in place. "Back away from the Major.." He snarls. "I have come to retrieve himm." Oh dear. Now he chooses to be protective. Mockingbird looks up as Over Kill returns, and freezes... then she starts to back away, Aces' health more important than this. "Take him. We dont NEED him." She states loudly. Chameleon keeps near Ace, trying to gently pull him towards the Skyhawk, to get to proper medical atention. Ace is thankfully unaware as he's dragged unconscious to safety again. B) Over Kill nods to Mockingbird. "Good. Your friend needs help. Here." he digs in his leg and brings out a first aid kit. He hands Mockingbird a slightly crumpled band aid. "Dont say I never helped you." he then turns to Bludd. "Allright. Come on, lets get you to safety." He picks up the Major, fireman style, being as careful as a BAT can. Major Bludd's mind lashes out explosively but ineffectually as he lays, paralysed, on the ground. He can't even make the appropriate facial expressions as Over Kill scoops him up and totes him off. Mockingbird blinks and takes the bandaid "... Okay, Thank you." she states simply, caught unawares. She does though take the bandaid over to Ace and the others as a medical chopper arrives.